nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Vortech Marks 3
The Vortech MK 3 and Vortech MK 4 are two non-canonical wonder weapons that are found only in the mystery box and appear in the map Riesige Anlage and is exclusive to the Nazi Zombies game mode. Production: After the zombie invasion cooled down at the Pentagon, any remaining scientist who were still alive went back to their quarters. The lack of scientists, however, made the project to create artificial natural disasters was going slow. Finding new ones, even from other countries, was at a high essential. The agreement to achieve the same goal, survival of the human race, was the main thing that pulled all the countries to work together. The two weapons that were developed at this time was the Atomic Fission Device and the Vortech Marks 3 and 4. Both weapons were put under extreme and careful testing as the stability of the ecosystem could easily be destroyed or damaged. The Vortech MK 3 & 4 was an improved version of the Thunder gun and Zeus Cannon. In its tests, the gun could make small tornadoes that were strong enough to pull in thing the weight of a zombie and a little more. It was the most enviromentally safe weapon of the three. It and the other two weapons were shipped out noting their risks. What it looks like: The Vortech MK 3 & 4 are classified as a shotgun. It has a very big nozzle to distribute its blasts. The handle is actually an air storage that is light green and connects to the round element chamber. On the left side of the back is a light blue tank that stores the cold air and on the right is a red tank containing hot air and both connect to the element chamber. On the very back, there is a switch to turn on the gyroscope inside the element chamber. There are four gears that stick out on the side of the gun that spin when the gyroscope is turned on. There are two gears on each side and the ones closest to the top are used to pinpoint targets. What in the world does it do: It basically shoots small tornadoes that can suck up nearby zombies like the Gersch Device. Any zombies caught in the vortex will be damaged consectutively, so the zombies don't die instantly (survivors usually come out as crawlers). The vortex lasts for ten seconds (fifthteen for the Vortech MK 4). The gun has a total of 10 gusts including its two uses (both is doubled in the Vortech MK 4) in the gun before it needs to be reloaded, which sparks a problem, but the player should reload when the vortex is still in play because the player has to dettatch and then reattatch all three tanks, flip the two valves twice for each tank, and turn off then on the gyroscope. Differences: Vortech MK 3: The player is unable to shoot both vortexes at the same time. This is because the gyroscope is slowed dramatically. The player will be able to shoot again after the first one is finished. Vortech MK 4: The player can now shoot two vortexes at the same time. Instead of making two vortexes, both will collide to make a more lethal vortex and last five seconds longer. Trivia: *The Vortech MK 3 & 4 take the longest reload time compared to any other gun. *The name Vortech is a pun that is based off the fact it makes Vortexes and looks very technological. *The reload says there is only two valves needed to be switched. The third one is the air tank's and it just so happens to be the gun's trigger. *The player will not get sucked up by the vortex. This is the same for the Gersch Device. I blame video game logic.... Category:Wonder Weapons Category:CornOnTheCod Category:Non-canon wonder weapons Category:Non-Canon